diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2/ Annihilator 1
Annihilator 1 was a competition that was held during Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Extreme 2. The competition used Robot Wars: Arenas of Destruction as opposed to Robot Arena 2 and the Annihilator acted as a Rumble with six robots Competing Robots Tekno masher.jpg|Tekno Masher Odin.jpg|Odin Hawkeye.jpg|Hawk Eye Nutsandbolts.jpg|Nuts & Bolts PanicAttackAOD.jpg|Panic Attack RazerAOD.jpg|Razer Battle Razer vs Hawk Eye vs Tekno Masher vs Nuts & Bolts vs Odin vs Panic Attack All the robots slammed into each other in the middle with the flamethrowers of Nuts & Bolts and Hawk Eye targeting Razer with Odin using its pneumatic spike to assault Razer. Panic Attack and Tekno Masher join the onslaught after a small squabble but Tekno Masher is attacked by odin and Nuts & Bolts. Razer charges towards Hawk Eye and manages to topple it over making hawk Eye the first robot to fall. Razer attempts to attack Tekno Masher but is ganged up upon by Panic Attack, Nuts & Bolts and Odin. Nuts & Bolts gets crushed by Razer who drags it away, while Panic Attack and Odin battle one another but Odin gets away and uses its spike to jab Tekno Masher who was currently using its flame thrower to burn Razer and Nuts & Bolts. Nuts & Bolts was cornered by Panic Attack and Tekno Masher, with a combined effort both machines attempt to topple Nuts & Bolts but Razer smashes in and was the final push to topple Nuts & Bolts. The remaining robots decide to target Razer encircling it, in particular Odin becomes extremely relentless. Tekno masher falls as stray as Panic Attack rams Razer and Odin and attempts to lift the two only to fail doing so. Razer manages to get behind Odin and crushes it, meanwhile Tekno Masher charges at Panic Attack and the two begin to battle with Tekno Masher breaking Panic Attack's lifting forks. Tekno Masher turns its attentions to Razer while Odin attacks Panic Attack disabling its self righting arm. Razer crushes Tekno Masher breifly before backing off and getting behind Odin again. Tekno Masher tries to attack Panic Attack but it quickly rams Tekno Masher managing to topple it on its side. Razer severely damages Odin, tearing off its eyes, ears and breaking the scoop off. Odin retaliates chasing Razer with its spike as Razer runs around the pit. Odin chases after Razer, causing damage with its spike, relentlessly damaging it. Panic Attack carefully engages the others and with Razer manages to nudge Odin into the pit. Only Panic Attack and Razer remained. Panic Attack attempts to pit Razer on a few occasions while Razer struggles to get a grip on the slippery Panic Attack. The two robots hesitantly engage one another due to the heavy damage both had taken but eventually Razer manages to get a hold of Panic Attack and crush. Time eventually runs out with both robots still active. Razer won on Damage and Aggression while Panic attack only won on Control. Winner: Razer Trivia *This is the first episode that uses Arenas of Destruction as opposed to Robot Arena 2, this also allowed for many robots including famous allstar machines to be "canonized" into Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles as well as allowing for more game modes. *This is the first time the House Robots appear in the Arena, this is also the first time Sir Killalot appears. Category:Extreme Series 2 Category:Episodes using Arenas of Destruction